


地下情乐手-QT车

by DuanDuan, honeyshin



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuanDuan/pseuds/DuanDuan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyshin/pseuds/honeyshin
Summary: T作为后辈乐队一员参加Q乐队主催音乐fes 实则为同居恋人关系的二人 会带来怎样的表演？！





	地下情乐手-QT车

朵丽斯下午10:43  
之前有个脑洞 T和Q是不同乐队的贝斯和主唱 但二人是同居情人关系  
  
新车手 下午10:52  
感觉只要能在一起两人是什么身份都无所谓（x）  
  
SERAPH 下午10:53  
可以互相去看对方的live， 感觉蛮好的  
  
SERAPH 下午10:53  
一个是diru的bass， 一个是skk的主唱  
  
SERAPH 下午10:53  
的确不不同的band嘛。。。  
  
新车手 下午10:54  
www  
  
朵丽斯下午10:55  
对对对~  
  
朵丽斯下午10:56  
然后各自属不同公司  
  
朵丽斯下午10:57  
被同事怀疑家里有个很有品味的老婆  
  
SERAPH 下午10:57  
地下情吗2333  
  
新车手 下午10:58  
偶尔会穿对方出的谷子出门，然而并不会引起怀疑  
  
SERAPH 下午10:59  
为什么， 我觉得很容易引起怀疑吧2333  
  
朵丽斯下午11:00  
地下情吧 过瘾  
  
新车手 下午11:00  
最多就以为也是对方乐队的迷弟之一吧w  
  
新车手 下午11:01  
“咦你也喜欢sukekiyo啊？” “对啊”  
  
朵丽斯下午11:20  
虐一点的 因为二人工作忙相聚时间少 然后t在很早就很迷恋q 是q的小迷弟 然后很努力练琴希望可以出道 跟着和kds一块组的乐队出道之后拼老命追q 抱得美人归之后整天忐忑不安怕巨巨会离开他  
  
SERAPH 下午11:20  
哈哈哈  
  
SERAPH 下午11:21  
每天看京收一大堆fans的礼物和信  
  
朵丽斯下午11:22  
他自己也收一大堆 但是他会无视自己收到的 很介怀地会偷偷拆q带回家的fans礼物和信  
  
SERAPH 下午11:22  
toshiya在拆信的京身后瞄了一眼  
  
SERAPH 下午11:23  
什么肉麻的告白都有  
  
SERAPH 下午11:23  
还有寄自己sm半裸照給京的fan  
  
朵丽斯下午11:23  
递茶 递点心 身高优势偷瞄  
  
朵丽斯下午11:23  
但是因为近视太严重并没有看到什么  
  
SERAPH 下午11:23  
噗  
  
SERAPH 下午11:23  
赶紧去戴上隐形呀www  
  
朵丽斯下午11:23  
哎惹  
  
朵丽斯下午11:24  
看到很超过的照片会冲过去  
  
SERAPH 下午11:24  
撕碎然后吞下  
  
朵丽斯下午11:24  
"这都是什么啊~事务所不过滤掉再送过来吗？“  
  
SERAPH 下午11:24  
说我好饿啊我们要么出去吃饭吧  
  
朵丽斯下午11:24  
大型犬撒娇  
  
SERAPH 下午11:25  
可能已经是过滤后的了  
  
SERAPH 下午11:25  
萌www  
  
SERAPH 下午11:25  
缠着京说让他写一首歌给他  
  
SERAPH 下午11:25  
京:(斜眼看他)你又不会唱  
  
朵丽斯下午11:26  
唱~只唱给你听~  
  
SERAPH 下午11:26  
敏:那我写给你!  
  
朵丽斯下午11:26  
最后还是要京来唱  
  
SERAPH 下午11:26  
因为世界第一等主唱嫌弃他唱的难听  
  
朵丽斯下午11:27  
京半夜发给takumi “来，给你我们的新曲，明天录demo"  
  
SERAPH 下午11:27  
其实京也很爱这个男人  
  
SERAPH 下午11:28  
在家看他努力练琴或者冥思苦想画新goods的设计图会有想过去抱住他的冲动  
  
朵丽斯下午11:28  
QT [胜利]  
  
SERAPH 下午11:28  
takumi: ??  
  
SERAPH 下午11:29  
之前聊过什么敏被塞满了情趣玩具，绑在第一排看skk的live?  
  
朵丽斯下午11:30  
哎呀 我还想打一些温馨日常的  
  
SERAPH 下午11:30  
哈哈哈  
  
SERAPH 下午11:30  
先温馨点  
  
新车手 下午11:30  
想看温馨日常～  
  
SERAPH 下午11:31  
薰发现自家贝斯手最近工作有点不用心  
  
SERAPH 下午11:31  
排练老出错  
  
SERAPH 下午11:31  
让鼓手都没法配合了  
  
SERAPH 下午11:32  
这不，又弹错了，好脾气的shinya没说什么，又重来一遍  
  
新车手 下午11:35  
然而贝斯手心思都在身在另一支乐队的恋人身上  
  
SERAPH 下午11:36  
薰敲了他脑门一个暴栗  
  
新车手 下午11:36  
听说他在live上扭得很妖娆啊，可恶  
  
SERAPH 下午11:37  
薰:给我认真点!下个月就是参加fes的日子了!难得这次大前辈skk邀请我们去参加  
  
SERAPH 下午11:38  
敏:吓?谁？谁邀我们去这个音乐节的?  
  
SERAPH 下午11:38  
薰被气笑了  
  
SERAPH 下午11:39  
“刚才经理开会的时候不是说了吗？下周要参演akk主催的fes啊？  
  
新车手 下午11:39  
结果激动得无心排练的敏敏只想扔下贝斯在大街上狂奔  
  
SERAPH 下午11:39  
*skk主催  
  
新车手 下午11:40  
“可以公然对京京这样那样啦！！”  
  
SERAPH 下午11:40  
然而在回家地铁上冷静地想想，京不会是因为他在diru才邀请他们的吧？  
  
SERAPH 下午11:41  
这样的想法很卑劣但他无法制止  
  
SERAPH 下午11:44  
如果不是凭借实力而是靠裙带关系，那他们的努力又算什么?  
  
新车手 下午11:46  
越想越不安，决定等京京回家亲自问他  
  
SERAPH 下午11:46  
敏闷闷不乐地回到家。  
  
SERAPH 下午11:47  
京排练回来，  
  
SERAPH 下午11:48  
我觉得作为男人的自尊心使然他应该开不了口直接问京  
  
新车手 下午11:48  
那要怎么办，兜兜转转地问？  
  
新车手 下午11:48  
不过我今天才看过说白羊座的男生都心直口快的0 0  
  
SERAPH 下午11:48  
一方面很想参加，一方面又觉得自己利用了裙带关系不光彩  
  
SERAPH 下午11:49  
但如果提出不参加，怎么跟乐队的member解释呢？  
  
新车手 下午11:49  
思来想去还是去吧  
  
新车手 下午11:50  
放纵自己自私一回  
  
SERAPH 下午11:52  
晚间。  
京拍拍身下人的屁股让他放松点。  
“今天心不在焉，嗯?排练太累吗？要不今天先不做吧……”  
虽然是商量的口吻，但京的行动却相反，一个挺身把自己送进去紧致的甬道  
  
SERAPH 下午11:53  
对不起不小心就端上肉了[貼圖]  
  
新车手 下午11:53  
没事【欢快地大嚼起来】  
  
SERAPH 下午11:54  
敏回过神来，长脚圈紧京精壮的腰，双手抱住他脖子，靠在他肩膀喘气  
  
SERAPH 下午11:55  
在京极富技巧的律动下，敏舒爽得脚趾头都蜷缩起来  
  
SERAPH 下午11:56  
“啊……京……  
  
SERAPH 下午11:56  
京亲他一口  
  
SERAPH 下午11:56  
“我想问……  
  
SERAPH 下午11:56  
“爱过。  
  
SERAPH 下午11:57  
“不是啦!”敏把脸埋在对方胸肌间，踌躇着问: “skk邀请新人diru参加fes是因为我吗？  
  
SERAPH 下午11:58  
京用力顶了一下，“唔?哪个diru?  
  
SERAPH 下午11:59  
口直心快的敏在京乳尖狠狠咬了一口  
  
SERAPH 下午11:59  
“我那个diru啦！  
  
————— 2017-4-27 —————  
  
SERAPH 上午12:00  
京吃痛地闷哼一声，笑着加快了节奏，惩罚性地狠狠撞到深处  
  
新车手 上午12:02  
“工作的事不要带到床上来”  
  
SERAPH 上午12:02  
“toshiyatoshiyatoshiya……  
好听的男中音在耳旁呢喃，让toshiya几乎迷失  
  
SERAPH 上午12:03  
忘记了所有只抓紧了京，随着主唱的节奏快速挺动  
  
朵丽斯上午12:05  
敏弥在这狂乱的冲击下只能发出呻吟  
  
SERAPH 上午12:05  
京把两人带上了高潮  
  
SERAPH 上午12:08  
两人喷发的浊液纠缠在一起，敏感受着身后的炽热，满足地叹息。  
京抚着敏汗湿的优美后背，舔舐精巧的耳廓  
  
SERAPH 上午12:09  
“那天我去看了diru的live  
  
SERAPH 上午12:09  
敏很帅喔！  
  
SERAPH 上午12:09  
心夜真是美。  
朵丽斯上午12:09  
汗水从发鬓流下 敏弥蜷缩在床上大口吸气 额头被恋人亲了一下 听到京亲口确认 胸口溢满幸福感  
  
SERAPH 上午12:10  
toshiya闻言扭头瞪了京一眼  
  
朵丽斯上午12:10  
披头散发地惊坐起  
  
SERAPH 上午12:10  
京忍不住再度含住他粉嫩的唇  
  
SERAPH 上午12:11  
缠绵几许，才放开  
  
SERAPH 上午12:11  
说:因为看到diru足够优秀，才邀请到skk的fes  
  
SERAPH 上午12:12  
当然，更想近距离看到我的宝贝敏的英姿  
  
朵丽斯上午12:12  
敏弥就在fes上更努力地撩妹和放电  
  
SERAPH 上午12:12  
啊啊啊，如过fans都被敏吸引住不爱我了怎么办呢，你要怎么赔我?  
  
SERAPH 上午12:12  
敏面红耳赤  
  
朵丽斯上午12:12  
“我知道你也有很男粉丝哟~”  
  
朵丽斯上午12:13  
敏弥嗲嗲地又怒瞪京一眼 捶了一下床 不讲话  
  
SERAPH 上午12:15  
“如果敢在台上勾引人，我就讲你就地正法。”京的笑容像是恶魔  
敏觉得他一定非常期待把自己在舞台上剥光  
  
朵丽斯上午12:15  
“你的男粉丝知道你在床上那么主动么”故意刺激敏弥  
  
朵丽斯上午12:16  
然后fes彩排的时候 薰把敏弥叫过去 说借他去skky那里当特别嘉宾  
  
朵丽斯上午12:16  
京京要把敏弥绑在沙发上  
  
SERAPH 上午12:17  
yuchi: ??!  
  
朵丽斯上午12:17  
敏弥就穿个黑色紧身皮裤 上身穿harness  
  
朵丽斯上午12:17  
眼罩蒙上  
  
朵丽斯上午12:17  
放心 yuchi还是贝斯手 可以边弹琴边甩头  
  
SERAPH 上午12:17  
你自己说要温馨日常的，突然那么重口2333  
  
朵丽斯上午12:20  
敏弥知道skky的表演就是台下观众不能发出任何声音也不能动  
  
朵丽斯上午12:21  
所以在台上被蒙着眼罩 等等京来和他互动时内心非常紧张  
  
朵丽斯上午12:22  
虽然台下观众不发一声 但是在那些无声的注视下和京进行那样的互动还是第一次 明明就有那么多人注视着  
  
SERAPH 上午12:22  
京京中耍什么坏主意www  
  
朵丽斯上午12:22  
（夫夫二人大型羞耻play  
  
SERAPH 上午12:22  
哎呀////  
  
SERAPH 上午12:23  
京京穿着二趾袜，用脚趾踩他胯下?  
  
朵丽斯上午12:23  
平时在二人睡房里做的事情放到舞台来做  
  
朵丽斯上午12:23  
好！  
  
SERAPH 上午12:23  
紧身皮裤某处发紧  
  
朵丽斯上午12:23  
观众以为是事先排好的 其实都是敏弥真实反应  
  
SERAPH 上午12:24  
阴影越来越浓重  
  
朵丽斯上午12:24  
看live的价钱看了一出SM调教show  
  
SERAPH 上午12:24  
到底是超值还是超值呢  
  
SERAPH 上午12:25  
京京一首持麦克风一首拎鞭子  
  
朵丽斯上午12:25  
所以mutans那张碟很超值啊  
  
SERAPH 上午12:25  
麦克风线绕了一圈缠住爱人  
  
朵丽斯上午12:26  
张开大腿跨坐上去  
  
SERAPH 上午12:26  
从后面爬上toshiya的背部，挑起他的脸吻上去  
  
SERAPH 上午12:26  
台下响起一片抽气声  
  
朵丽斯上午12:26  
请观众不要发出声音（  
  
SERAPH 上午12:27  
diru的member在后台转播电视看到，薰和die哈哈大笑，借位拍摄吧  
  
SERAPH 上午12:27  
shinya认真看了一眼，小声说有点不对……  
  
朵丽斯上午12:27  
看到你们贝斯手裤子起了小山包就笑不出来了（暗搓搓  
  
SERAPH 上午12:27  
并没有人理他  
  
SERAPH 上午12:28  
敏觉得下身胀痛，继续被碰触  
  
SERAPH 上午12:28  
然而并没有等来京的安抚  
  
SERAPH 上午12:29  
而是一条红色软鞭子不轻不重地弹了一下大腿根部  
  
新车手 上午12:29  
身上的人还能专注地唱歌，如同双重折磨  
  
SERAPH 上午12:29  
歌词还那么妖异  
  
朵丽斯上午12:29  
等到过渡的时候跑去撩观众也并没有继续理他  
  
SERAPH 上午12:30  
可怜  
  
SERAPH 上午12:31  
听着京京性感的唱腔靠着脑中回忆他过往的妖娆妩媚  
  
SERAPH 上午12:31  
敏敏竟然在众目睽睽之下高潮了……嗯  
  
SERAPH 上午12:33  
这时敏万分庆幸嘴巴是被堵住的发不出任何羞耻的声音  
  
朵丽斯上午12:33  
新技能解锁了  
  
SERAPH 上午12:33  
毒毒!一起来调教京京  
  
朵丽斯上午12:33  
然后京京最经典的大概会吐一点不知道什么在敏弥身上  
  
汪汪 上午12:34  
吐奶  
  
新车手 上午12:34  
吐奶？  
  
SERAPH 上午12:34  
涂在他下身吧，顺带帮他遮掩一下莫名其妙湿掉的裤子……  
  
汪汪 上午12:34  
他以前不就很爱吐奶么  
  
新车手 上午12:34  
奶汁沿着胸口一路滑落  
  
朵丽斯上午12:35  
对  
  
SERAPH 上午12:35  
滑落。。然后要去舔吗  
  
朵丽斯上午12:35  
就这样 不去舔  
  
SERAPH 上午12:35  
好的  
  
朵丽斯上午12:35  
一身狼藉下台  
  
汪汪 上午12:36  
直接把水吐到他裆那里  
  
SERAPH 上午12:36  
敏敏接下来还能弹bass吗？233  
  
朵丽斯上午12:36  
然后被恶劣的队友嘲笑  
  
SERAPH 上午12:36  
哈哈哈哈哈  
  
SERAPH 上午12:37  
敏觉得自己还是退团算了  
  
SERAPH 上午12:38  
skk演完，轮到下一个团演出的间隙，京来diru的乐屋打招呼  
  
SERAPH 上午12:39  
“刚才真的是很感谢toshiya君的帮忙呢！以后要请“多多关照”呀  
  
SERAPH 上午12:40  
意味深长地看了拿了大毛巾把自己整个包起来的敏  
  
新车手 上午12:40  
然而出于礼仪敏敏还是要说“不会不会，以后也请多多指教”  
  
SERAPH 上午12:40  
薰:什么话!帮忙前辈是应该的。下次有需要也请尽管吩咐哦！  
  
SERAPH 上午12:41  
京:谢谢！你真是好人(大笑脸  
  
SERAPH 上午12:41  
薰觉得自己心脏突突激跳了两下  
  
SERAPH 上午12:41  
京前辈真是魅力无边呐  
  
SERAPH 上午12:42  
京:下次请薰君die君和心夜君也一起参加skk的演出吧www  
  
朵丽斯上午12:42  
二人石化  
  
SERAPH 上午12:42  
kds(异口同声):还是不用了!  
  
SERAPH 上午12:43  
die:我们继续派toshiya当代表出演吧，他一回生两回熟  
  
SERAPH 上午12:44  
嗯，，两人的确是很熟  
  
SERAPH 上午12:44  
不过不是京主唱的diru是谁主唱?  
  
SERAPH 上午12:44  
die吗？  
  
SERAPH 上午12:44  
如果是die有一种一辈子红不起来的感觉。。。  
  
新车手 上午12:44  
那不就是decays吗（x）  
  
新车手 上午12:45  
方向不同吧……  
  
SERAPH 上午12:45  
总比是s主唱的seraph好。。  
  
SERAPH 上午12:45  
剧情需要姑且算是die vocal吧  
  
新车手 上午12:45  
seraph是灵魂乐队，靠脑电波交流（x）  
  
朵丽斯上午12:46  
哈哈哈  
  
SERAPH 上午12:46  
diru上台演出的时候，意外地京也跑上台客串  
  
SERAPH 上午12:46  
唱起diru的歌比原主唱还熟练投入  
  
朵丽斯上午12:47  
因为在家总是听（  
  
新车手 上午12:47  
大家心里都一阵感动  
  
SERAPH 上午12:47  
当然啦，他每晚陪toshiya练习，diru那几首代表作烂熟于心  
  
新车手 上午12:47  
不愧是前辈啊  
  
SERAPH 上午12:47  
唱着唱着就搭着bass手的肩膀一起唱  
  
SERAPH 上午12:48  
bass手在台上狂乱快失控了……  
  
新车手 上午12:49  
只好靠不停的跳跃运动来疏解了  
  
SERAPH 上午12:50  
总而言之skk fes完满地结束啦！  
  
SERAPH 上午12:50  
放烟花!  
  
SERAPH 上午12:51  
敏敏和京京未竟的事业回家再努力呀  
  
SERAPH 上午12:51  
还想写的话可以写他们一起参加大庆功宴  
  
SERAPH 上午12:52  
被惩罚玩国王游戏之类的  
  
朵丽斯上午12:52  
京在场不参与 一边看他们玩  
  
SERAPH 上午12:52  
然后喝醉了京装模作样说送敏回家(自己家  
  
SERAPH 上午12:53  
敏玩游戏老输，抽到的惩罚是在另外一个躺着的人身上做俯卧撑  
  
朵丽斯上午12:53  
“嘿嘿嘿~京前辈不来一起吗？” 醉到不行的敏弥几乎整个人站不稳  
  
SERAPH 上午12:54  
die坏笑着把shinya推出来当躺着的人肉道具  
  
SERAPH 上午12:54  
被京拦下，说怎么舍得让美人躺地板呢，我来替你  
  
SERAPH 上午12:54  
躺在toshiya身下，敏艰难地做着俯卧撑  
  
SERAPH 上午12:55  
在大家“再低一点”的起哄声中，终于无力地倒在京身上  
  
SERAPH 上午12:56  
京笑着抱起敏说他醉啦  
  
SERAPH 上午12:56  
然后抢着送他回家www  
  
SERAPH 上午12:57  
美好的夜晚于焉盛开  
  
朵丽斯上午12:59  
呆呆好狠哟 把老婆推出来（误  
  
SERAPH 上午1:05  
die可能是那种看着自己老婆被外人XXOO自己才能兴奋起来的类型吧(大误  
  
朵丽斯上午1:06  
哎哟  
  
朵丽斯上午1:06  
所以才放s去和各种男人约会  
  
SERAPH 上午1:09  
这  
  
SERAPH 上午1:09  
今天还在讨论S的人妻属性  
  
SERAPH 上午1:09  
这样一说觉得就是事实啊。。。。  
  
汪汪 上午1:22  
绿帽呆  
  
汪汪 上午1:22  
还是适合做受


End file.
